River of Memories
by manga-neko-96
Summary: A river of memories flows in our soul. A collection of various one-shots, each chapter meant to be read alone as its own story. Stories depicting the more symbolic side of Fullmetal Alchemist. Within every memory lies a story waiting to be shared.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

River of Memories

_Let the water cleanse your soul as the river washes the pain away_

A place of refuge, safety, and comfort. Where the troubles in life are swept away. Everyone has such a place, a haven, a stronghold. Such a place differs from each person. The reasonings are unique to the individual's character. Whether it be for solitude, relaxation, or just a place to think, this place holds a special place in our hearts.

**Chapter 1: Retreat**

I sat on the riverbank, listening to the soothing sounds of the water flowing over the rocks lining the bottom. For as long as I can remember, I come here to find solitude. The water playfully lapping at my feet, the gentle breeze ruffling my hair the way Mom used to, and the peace that fills my soul all give me closure. I close my eyes and lie on the cool grass.

"Alphonse! Where are you?" My older brother's voice, laced with worry, awakened me from my dream-like state. I stand up and follow my brother's voice.

"Edward! I'm over here!" Ed's face lights up with a bright smile. He sprints to me and tackles me in a hug.

"Al, I was so worried! You were gone all afternoon!" I rub the back of my head and sheepishly smile.

"I was just taking a walk. I didn't mean to make you worry." I felt guilty about not telling Ed I was by the river. It was my personal sanctuary and I wanted it to stay secret for a little longer. Ed has a sanctuary too. Sometimes, he wanders into the forest and doesn't return for hours. I don't ask him, and in return, he doesn't ask me.

"Just make sure to tell me before you wander off." Ed knew where his brother _really_ was. The river for Al was like his thinking tree. As brothers we share almost everything, but we also need some things that are truly our own. The bond that we share keeps us together and keeps us apart.

"Edward! Alphonse! Come on in for dinner!" Mom's voice echoed through the fields like a songbird in the morning. Grinning, Ed and I race each other home.

I follow behind him, our mother in the distance, and my soul soars. These moments are the ones I treasure most. Edward, seven years old, and I, six years old, embrace our blissful childhood. Things were simple back then. Days filled with school, alchemy, and Mom's smile. I wouldn't trade these memories for anything in the world.

The river remained my haven. Even after our childhood days became a distant memory, and we entered into the adult world, I could count on the river as a memory of happier days. In the future, Edward would always know where to find me, gazing at the sparkling water, my eyes shining with tears I refused to let fall.

**A/N: This is my first serious story. I don't know if it is any good or not, but this idea popped in my head and I liked it. I am in the middle of updating my other stories, but this one is going to act as a story with various one shots. The chapters are each a different story, and I will put up new ones when I need to get the creative juices flowing. Read and Review if you want. Anything you want to see, pm or review. I hope not to get flames, but if you don't like something, I want to know. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I greatly appreciate every reader, reviewer, follower, favorites , and even flamers. Thank you all for your consideration.**

**Manga-neko signing out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

River of Memories

_The road less traveled is a test. Some take it to prove their bravery; however those who are trying to reach their goals stay on the beaten path._

The forest is where we experienced many firsts. The most important of these was meeting Winery. It was the start to many of our best childhood memories, but not all memories are good. The forest was a place of adventure, as well as a place of caution. It held for me the first time I was truly alone.

"Mom, I'm going out to the forest for a little while! I'll be back soon!" I promised her I would return before dark, and headed out to the area near our home compiled of thick clusters of trees. Al and I come here often, but he prefers the river. I have a tree I climb and sit on top of the high branches. This is where I do most of my thinking. The view is great and the trees surrounding me have a comforting atmosphere.

However, I was in no mood to sit still today. Alphonse is sick in bed with some illness, I don't remember the name, and he hasn't moved in three days! I do care about him, but after three days of doing nothing, I was getting restless. The forest was the perfect solution.

Hours passed as I climbed trees, watched animals, and explored. I found a secret cave I have to show to Al! As the sun started to set, I decided I needed to start heading home. I crawled out from the cave, and started to walk back home.

An hour later, darkness covered the once bright sky. The blanket of night snuffed the sun, and the moon was not out. I was still in the forest, all alone and in the dark. I finally had to accept that I was hopelessly lost. In the cover of night, nothing looked familiar.

Every shadow that moved was something waiting for me to lower my guard. Every sound was an enemy, preparing to attack. I tried to tell myself I wasn't afraid. The great Edward Elric does NOT get scared. A rabbit scurrying out of the bushes proved the great Edward Elric wrong.

I climbed out from behind the rock that I hid behind. Stupid rabbit, I thought someone was trying to kill me! I started to walk again, praying for a familiar landmark. I stumble through, and right before I gave up hope, I saw something in the distance. I followed it to a clearing, but it already disappeared. I was crushed. The person looked like my dad. I thought he finally came home. I curled up into a ball, alone once again. Then, I heard it. I heard a sound I thought I would never hear again.

Mom's voice called out to me. The way out is revealed! I blindly run following her voice and don't stop until I am safely in her arms. "Edward Elric, where have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

"M-mom! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I thought I was going to die!" Mom's look softened. It's not because I am crying, I just had something in my eye... She knew that! She leads me home and puts me back to bed.

"Don't worry me like that, my little man. Be strong for your younger brother. You'll need each other once I am gone." It was only years later that the irony presented itself as the full meaning made itself known. She smiles as I close my eyes and start to fall asleep.

"Don't worry Mom, Dad was there to protect me." She stops at the door for a moment before turning around.

"Yes, of course he is Ed. Now go to sleep." She closes the door and tears spill down her face. "Keep them safe, Van."

-In the forest-

The shadows in the forest twisted around and eyes and mouths became visible. The shadow was displeased at the loss off his meal. A scraggly, death-like voice echoed through the quiet trees.

"Van Hoenheim, I did not expect to run into you here." A man with blond hair and gold eyes stepped out from behind a tree.

"Pride. Your true form really does look like the original. Then again, you are the first Homunculus."

"Now, now, no need to be harsh. Why are you here?"

The man glared at the man with killer intent. "I won't allow you to harm my sons. This is my battle, they don't have anything to do with it. Leave my family out of this."

"Fine. As long as they do not become involved, I won't." The man seemed satisfied and walked deeper into the forest. "Alas, Hoenheim, they will be involved soon enough. Their mother won't last but a few more months. Those two will commit the taboo and become two _very_ important sacrifices." The shadow grinned as it melted back into the natural shadows of the trees. The grin vanished as the sun rose, filling the forest with light once again.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is complete! I think my first one was better, but I liked giving a back story to Pride and Hoenheim. There is a lot of foreshadowing, and Edward wasn't crazy. The shadows did hold a murderer wanting to kill him. The great Edward Elric does not get scared, he notices evil presences. (yeah right) I added some humor, horror (kinda), and foreshadowing. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

River of Memories

_There are three types of people in this world, those who are good at math and those who aren't._

"Come on! You guys never tell me anything!" I was getting annoyed with Winry's constant questions. She wouldn't understand what we had to do anyway.

"Face it Winry, you have no clue what we are doing." I walked ahead with a smug look on my face.

"Yes I do, Ed! You're trying to bring your mom back! I know how it feels! My parents are dead too you know!" I freeze, then turn around and glare at her.

"How the hell do you know what we are trying to do?! How did you find out?" I glanced at Al, who was avoiding eye contact. What was he thinking? He can't tell Winry that kind of stuff!

"Al, why did you tell her?"

He blinked at me with an innocent look. "I thought it would be alright..."

"Well, it isn't. Now she wants to know exactly what we are doing! You need to come up with some way out of this mess."

"I didn't think she would believe me! We could just tell her we were joking." I glared at him. "Wait! Isn't Winry bad at math?"

I thought about it. We did have a math test in school today. Al and I got perfect scores, of course, but what about Winry? "Hey Win! How did you d on the math test today? It sure was hard!" Yeah, hard for a rock to pass maybe.(1)

"I didn't do so good. I my score was 2/10..."

Al perked up. "2/10? That isn't so bad. You still got 8 right, which is an 80%."

"No, 2/10 is how much I got right." I stared at her. Al stared at her. We looked at each other, then back at her. She was being completely serious.

Al and I burst out laughing.

"That's the funniest thing we've heard all day! You actually think you can begin to understand what we are doing if you are struggling with long division? That's hilarious, Winry you are too funny!" Ed clutched his stomach as he laughed even harder.

"For once, I agree with Ed. You wouldn't understand the first sentence of out research!" Al actually had tears streaming down his face.

The two boys fell over in the road laughing as Winry stormed away! "Those two idiots! I could understand it if I really tried!" She stormed home and threw the front door open.

"Oh, Winry, you're home. Are Ed and Al with you?" She shook her head furiously.

"Granny! Teach me about automail! I'll prove to those two that I'm not stupid!" Granny Pinako realized what was going on.

"Of course, now why don't you first walk over to the boys's house and teach them a lesson. Here, I've been waiting for this day for a while." Granny Pinako handed Winry something from the workbench.

"This is perfect! Thanks Granny!" Winry had an evil grin and ran to the Elric brothers' house.

* * *

"Brother, have you figured out the ratio of the ingredients according to Mom's body? The measurements have to be precise."

"Yeah Al, I figured it out, now I am trying to calculate error percentile so we can get it as low as possible. It's so frustrating! All these formulas are easy to mix up!" Ed and Al slumped. They had poured over textbooks for two hours.

"Hey brother, do you think we were too meant to Winry?"

"Heck no Al! She had it coming! What can she do to us anyway? 20%, she really isn't the sharpest tool in the shed!"

The door slammed open, and standing in the rain was a sadistic Winry. Lightning flashed behind her as she stepped into the house. The two boys clung to each other in fear.

"Funny you should mention tools." She grinned even more and lifted something above her head. A flash of silver was the last thing the two boys saw.

- Much Later -

"Al, are you okay? My head is killing me!" Ed sat up and winced. He noticed a spot of blood surrounding where his head was. Al had a similar fate.

"Al wake up! We were attacked!"

Al opened his eyes, and cringed in pain. "It hurts! Why is there so much blood?" Al paled at the sight of the blood.

"Head wounds bleed a lot. Do you remember anything?"

Al thought a moment, and then shivered. "It was Winry. Ed's eyes grew wide and he shook with fear.

"Al, listen. Never insult Winry again. EVER!"

"Agreed!"

* * *

"SO Winry, how did your visit with the boys go?"

Winry smiled. "It went absolutely perfect. They aren't going to be mean to me anymore." She continued to polish one of the tools from the workbench

"That's great Win. Did you like the gift I gave you?" Winry finished polishing and held up the silver wrench.

"I love it! It is perfect." Sh smiled again with an evil glint in her eyes. "I can't wait to learn about automail. We'll see who the stupid ones will be then!"

**A/N: Haha! A funny chapter! This explains why Winry becomes interested in automail, where she gets the notorious wrench, and why Ed and Al are afraid of her! I know I said this would be mostly serious stories, but I couldn't help myself! I had to put this one in! LOLS to whoever noticed the joke in the beginning! Which group are you in? Thanks for reading!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

River of Memories

_Even the smallest stone causes ripples in the water._

The rolling hills speed past as the train races down the tracks. "Brother, are you sure about this?" I look at my brother, trapped in the metal prison bounding his soul to this world. It serves as a permanent reminder of the mistake that I committed. I was the one responsible for this, arrogance being my biggest flaw.

"I promised that I would do anything to fix this." My eyes burned with determination.

"But Ed, joining the military is extreme, even for you. What if you are called to war? You could die, and I would be alone." Al's words filled me with more guilt. I shook off those feelings, remembering I was the one at fault.

"That's a risk I am willing to take."

At twelve years old, I was about to start my journey to gain back what once was lost. Oblivious to how much Al and I would endure in the future, I determined joining the military to be the best course of action. One year earlier, Al and I made a grave mistake, one that seemed to have no chance to make amends. Al trapped in the prison he was forced to call his body, and I was little more than a crippled bloody mess. My mistake cost me an arm and a leg, literally. My hope was crushed, my resolve broken.

A fews years earlier, we watched the light slowly fade out of our mother's eyes. The cold hands of Death wrap around her and claim her soul. We knew it was impossible, that it was forbidden. We weren't ignorant, we just wanted to believe we could do it. In a world where all hope was lost, we needed something to hope for. Looking back, I should have realized what we still had. We still had Winry, Granny Pinako, and a promising future. We were considered prodigies, and had our whole life to live. Most importantly, we had each other, but it wasn't enough. So, once we tried to gain more than we sacrificed, the tables turned and we sacrificed was more than we cold hope to gain.

It was in the moment of pain, having lost everything, that I realized what I fool I was. I took what I had for granted and ended up losing it all. I did the only thing I thought I could, I saved my brother. Looking at him now, Al really did get the short straw. I was the one who made the mistake, yet everyone else has to pay for it. People often wonder why I refuse to show pain. I dismiss it as a sign of weakness.

The day the military officers came to the Rockbell's changed my life. It closed the door to my childhood, but opened a door to my future. I finally had something to hope for and a goal to meet. It was that day my resolve hardened. I knew I would need two legs to walk, and I took my first step, the was painful, more painful than anything else I've ever endured, but one look at what I had to do strengthened my resolve. What usually took three years, I accomplished in one.

Sitting on the train on my way to sign my soul to the state, I can really think about what the future may hold. Can two boys really succeed where so many others have failed? Yes, we are not most people, we are the Elric brothers Edward and Alphonse. The day is bleak, but I can see the sun of our future shining bright, the rays breaking through a sea of gray clouds.

"Brother, please think this through, you have to know it's okay to lean on others." Al's voice snaps me back into reality.

"It's okay Alphonse, I want to do this! I'll be the youngest State Alchemist ever! People will have to look up to me. After today, they won't see me as just a kid, they'll see Edward Elric, State Alchemist." My words are a cover, but they put Al at ease. I sigh and look at my new arm and leg. Both are made of gleaming steel, a reflection of my steel resolve. I think of all the obstacles we've faced and realize something. Through all the hardships, we have always gotten back up and kept moving toward our goal. In the process, not only have our physical bodies become hard as steel, but our heart and soul have too been reforged full-metal.

Many ask why I don't rely on others, never showing pain. My cover is weakness, but reality is guilt. I never show pain, even during the surgery, even sacrificing my arm and leg, almost dying. I always stay strong. So when I ask myself why, I know the answer. I don't show pain because I know I deserve it. Pain is a small price compared to what others' have paid. And only when I am alone do I allow myself to show pain. On the outside, I am strong. On the inside, I am just like every other person in the world. Enduring the shit life throws my way and dealing with each thing one at a time. Life isn't about living each moment. Once you've been through the pain and hardships of real life, you discover the true meaning. Life is about overcoming each obstacle, once there aren't any, there is no life.

**A/N: Slow chapter... And we're back to the seriousness. Thanks to all who read. This chapter makes you really appriciate everything in life. I know I am thankful for all the things with which I am blessed after reading this. I only hope it has an impact on other readers as well.  
****Manga-neko signing out ****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Save the Date

"Colonel, I'd like to take tomorrow off." Roy wasn't sure what was more surprising, Edward's lack of ridiculing banter, or the odd request.

"Why the request, Fullmetal? You're not the kind off person just to take the day off."

"It's... personal." The melancholy tone is unsettling, compared to Ed's usual manner.

"If you insist. I'll be expecting your report the next day, no exceptions." For a moment, Roy can almost see a slight smile, but it disappears in an instant. As Edward walks out of his office, Roy ruminates a possible explanation for his youngest subordinate's behavior.

"Lieutenant, did something happen on Edward's last assignment?" Riza glances up from her paperwork, confused by my question.

"Not that I know of, sir." He sighs and his gaze drifts to the calender on his desk. _October 3rd... What significance does this day hold?_

* * *

"Brother, are we going to Resemboul?" Edward lifts his head and peers at his younger brother's armored face.

"Yeah, I got the day off. We're going to see Mom." The two of us board the train and ride in silence. The familiar plaines of Resemboul soon come into view. The two depart the train and stand at the station a moment. They slowly begin their trek through their familiar hometown.

"It's hard to believe that we left for good only 3 years ago. It feels like a lifetime." The Elric brothers stood over the ash remnants of their childhood home. For a moment, it seems like time is reversed.

A vision of two smiling young boys hugging a young woman flashes in their mind. The house is just the way they remembered. Different memories flash by, like watching their lives in a cinema. A much younger Ed and Al running around in the grass outside their house. Their mother gushing over their small feats of alchemy. Even small moments almost forgotten, like Ed coming home with a perfect mark on his math test, or Al drawing a butterfly are remembered.

The memory with the most impact was one they both held dear. The soft melody Trisha Elric sang to her two young boys in bed filled the air with a sweet and simple harmony. Warmth spread through them, and for a moment, they could see her smile.

Then. it was gone. When They opened their eyes once more, the ashes remained as a steady drizzle began. The two stood their in the rain for hours, lost in memories of happier times. Finally, Ed turns and starts down the hill, Al following behind. Ed's words are lost in the wind, but he knows his mother can hear them.

"Don't dwell on the past, stand up, walk, and live."

**A/N: Written in memory of Oct. 3rd, may we all remember this day. Just a short story I wanted to post in honor of this solemn occasion. I hope my message spoke to you as well.**

**Manga-neko signing out.**


End file.
